


Sherlock Chatroom

by Englands_Scones



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Chatroom, chatroom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Englands_Scones/pseuds/Englands_Scones
Summary: A chatroom with all some of the Sherlock characters. Chaosalwaysensues.Teen for language. John decides to make slight edits to the names of his fellow chatmates. Written from John's point of view.





	Sherlock Chatroom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sherlock Chatroom (Reader x Various)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282342) by [221B_on_Gallifrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_on_Gallifrey/pseuds/221B_on_Gallifrey). 



__**Server:** You have started a chatroom.  
**You:** /invite [Sherlock][Mycroft][Molly][Greg]  
**_Server:_** _Sherlock is invited._  
**_Server:_** _Mycroft is invited._  
**_Server:_** _Molly is invited._  
**_Server:_** _Greg is invited._  
**_Server:_** _Sherlock has logged on._  
**_Server:_** _Molly has logged on._  
**Sherlock:** bored  
**You:** Good to see you to Sherlock.  
**Molly:** Hello all!  
**Sherlock:** hello molly  
**_Server:_** _Greg has logged on._  
**Greg:** Hello!  
**Sherlock:** who the hell r u  
**Greg:** Greg, you know, Greg Lestrade?  
**Sherlock:** impostor! lestrade's first name isn't greg!  
**You:** Uh, yes it is Sherlock.  
**Molly:** lol  
**_Server:_** _Mycroft has logged on._  
**Sherlock:** ugh! who invited him?  
**You:** I did.  
**Molly:** :D :D :D  
**Greg:** LOL  
**Sherlock:** molly, gavin; shut the fuk up  
**Mycroft:** Sherlock, clean up your spelling and please use proper-case and correct punctuation. Your spelling is giving me the chills.  
**Sherlock:** jawn git mor mlk weer owt ov it!!  
**You:** owkay il geht da mlk  
**Greg:** ey se wi shrlock liks speling rong itz funnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**Molly:** letz spll rong 4 al ov tim!  
**Sherlock:** uhdihfapjo[fi439u3289uiotdjckzxcjkhdi  
**Molly:** hiuheiuy8hkhicnksdjoIY*fheljf3po4uoidfdskfhidshfoijeroijf  
**Greg:** jihf89489ut0943i;lejfkhdusih092o';4l4w';djiu0934iptojreklhfkjdhoidf'pkgl;fjdljgorigiporkt;ldjsgh387triujwlrk;lsdkf  
**You:** fdhifhwie093ur9043-r=-4987209uopl'[pdk  
**_Server: **Server Overload. Please wait.**_**

_**... Loading... Please wait...Server started back up. Mycroft logged off** _

**Sherlock:** :D  
**You:** /change_username: [Sherlock]: Stinky Cheese Man  
**_Server_** _[pm: You only] Name changed to Stinky Cheese Man_  
**Stinky Cheese Man:** I need help insulting people.  
**Greg:** You're spelling correctly now.  
**Molly:** Who's 'Stinky Cheese Man'?  
**Stinky Cheese Man:** John Hamish Watson, I swear to God, if you don't change me back now...  
**Greg:** So it's Sherlock.  
**You:** Yes. :D  
**Stinky Cheese Man:** CHANGE ME BACK!!!!  
**You:** /change_username: [Greg]: Gavin/Graham/Grey  
**_Server:_** _[pm: You only] Name changed to Gavin/Graham/Grey_  
**Gavin/Graham/Grey:** I've got to admit, Sherlock's new name is pretty funny.  
**Gavin/Graham/Grey:** Oh you're bloody kidding me. John Watson you bastard.  
**Stinky Cheese Man:** :D  
**Molly:** Lolololololololol  
**You:** /change_username: [Molly]: I dated a criminal  
**_Server:_** _[pm: You only] Name changed to I dated a criminal_  
**Stinky Cheese Man:** BORED.  
**I dated a criminal:** Nothing we can do about it Sherlock, unless you want a liver from the morgue.  
**Stinky Cheese Man:** Lol  
**Gavin/Graham/Grey:** :D :D :D :D :D  
**I dated a criminal:** What? What is it?  
**I dated a criminal:** JOHN I SWEAR TO GOD!!!!  
**_Server:_** _I dated a criminal has logged off._  
**Gavin/Graham/Grey:** Got to get back to work. Murder stuff.  
**_Server:_** Gavin/Graham/Grey has logged off.  
**Stinky Cheese Man:** Murder stuff with Lestrade. Coming John?  
**You:** God yes.  
**_Server:_** _Stinky Cheese Man has logged off._  
**_Server:_** _You have logged off.  
_ **_Server:_** _Chatroom closed._


End file.
